The Chosen ones
by Sam Marie Carter
Summary: I don't want you guys telling me why doesen't this deal with SG1, I know, it doesn't, do you want me just deleat it? Is that what you want me to! I am not trying to sound mean.
1. How it began

Chapter 1

It all started when I was born, where I was hated, and mistreated. My parents were very strict about my friends (which I didn't have any). No one was aloud to be at my house, except my parents' friends, and workers. My parents put me on my bed where I was not aloud to go anywhere, they put me on their waterbed where I could fall off, But I was a smart one, I roll towards the middle. As I was lying there, my parents slapped me across the room, as I cried nobody cared. Well here is my story. And this is how some kids feel about their life. "Well, at least we have one child. And one is good enough," My mother would say. "Yes, so we could kill, I meant keep her safe," My father said, but did he keep me safe? No.

"What did you say? Mr. Slivia?" the doctor asked. He was so kind harted, he cared about children, plus he had brownish-grayish hair. And his name was Dr. Larry Kovacs.

"Oh, nothing, we just said, that we wish that we could have more, right, Katrina?" My father had lied. Well I can tell you one thing; my mother and father always lie, to get their way with more. But me? No, I'm just a little angel, not a little devil; I am just a little angel, with beautiful flower wings, with a flower halo.

"Well, what's her name?" Dr. Kovacs said.

"Uh, Olivia Alivia Slivia," My mother had told the doctor.

"I would go with that," My father agreed, well if you want to know what his name is, it is Alan D. Slivia. He was once a little spoiled little brat, along with my mother. Man I wish that I was still alive. But am I? Nope, I'm in Heaven wrighting in my Diary, that our loving father is letting me have.

Plus, there are a lot of Angles. I have a ton of friends; I can name you one of them, later on in the story but not right now. As you can see you might have heard on the news that children are assaulted, abuse, and I can't say it, I don't want to, and it is one of the rules in Heaven. If you want to go to heaven, you really have to obey the rule of the Ten Commandments.

Did my parents follow them? No, They did not! Lousy, mean ol parents.

Well tell me how you think it is. Please! And no I am not abuse I am a spoild little angel. :)


	2. I don't want to be hit any more!

Chapter two

As I grew older and made my first mistake, I got hit. I got hit so hard I didn't even cry, and man was I brave? Yep, I was about twenty-four months old. Here how it happen.

"My lord! Look what you done! You abused my dress!" My mother told me. Which was the washer, and I did not do anything. Even though I looked innocent, whom I was, it looked like it was bleached. The clolor was gone from black to white. Oh boy, I got it badly, my mother took me and pulls down my dipper, and oh how it hurt. It stung just like a bee sting. Which my mother did not care when I was about thirteen. Every time I got stung, my mother will just look at me and then she would say; 'oh, it just a bee sting. Well there is nothing I can do about it.' But what I said was, 'My foot is puffy, and swollen.' But she would say, 'so, that what happens to anybody.' All right lets continue. As my mother spanked me, all I had were tears in my eyes. That was weird for an infant. But I survived the atomic baby dipper wedge, she pulled up my dipper so high it broke and torn, and I was crying and yelling stop, stop being so mean. That's when She pushed me up against the wall, and beat me up. And, oh boy I cried and cried so hard, I did not want to live then my father had told me.

"I want you up in your room, don't make a sound, and don't, I repeat don't ever try to escape out of the widow. If you do, bam! The windows would shut up on you, and this whole house would say, baby is trying to escape, over and over. I know I am mean!" My father said. He would yell at me, curse at me. He would do mean stuff. Anything you named it, that was against the rule. That included, murder, which Child Abuse is murdering. I'm telling you, watch out for some other children just like me. I'm promise you that some children have secret storms. Please save them, but did anybody save me? No! Before I had died and I needed help! Nobody cared. I wish that I would go back to earth, but I don't have the courage to ask the father. Well off we continues. When my father told me that I could not escape, I looked at him in confusion. Uh-oh, I got looked at him, when I was not suppose to. Did he see? No I got lucky; I had one less bruise on me. _Thank you father,_ I said in my head. And I finally understood what my father said when he raised his hand. I ran up the stairs, to my room. But I did not want to escape; I did not wanted to be hurt, so I went to sleep with out dinner.

So do ya want me to move to the next chapter? or just stay with the unfinsh story?


	3. School

Chapter three: School

**_I own this story, and I own the people, this is my own story that I am wrighting, and I am going to publish when I am done, and acting in. Do not copy, and/or paste._**

As I sleeped without dinner, I was saying to myself

"Why am I the one going though this? Why could it be someone else? Why is _always _me? Why couldn't I be spoiled?" I asked to myself. When I went to sleep, I was dreaming of Heaven. I will get to where I went to school; I went to school in Tupelo, Oklahoma. And I was wearing a linen and lace dress, which I will for the rest of my life.

"Welcome to Tupelo tigers, I am Mr. Stevens and you are young lady?" Mr. Stevens said, he had gray hair, and blue eyes. I tried to speak, but my father told him.

"Olivia, Olivia Slivia. She is kind of shy to strangers, right?" My father said in a polite voice. But Mr. Stevens knew that he was on to something. I just shocked my head yes, so I won't get punish.

"Well, welcome," Mr. Stevens said, I went inside, there was a lot of children about my age.

"Hi. I am Laura, what's yours?" Laura asked.

"Class, this is Olivia, Olivia this is you class you will be in, one of your parents should bring you here everyday." Mr. Stevens said, but instead of walking out of the room, he turned to, Mrs. Johnson, my teacher and told her something, but I could hear what he was saying. " Watch out for Olivia, she might run out of the building crying, keep your head up, and alert, and, please, keep her in the fence area, she can squeeze though the bars, look how skinning she is. Just keep you eyes peeled," Mr. Stevens said. As I heard a little boy came up and slapped me, and I did not cry. "And watch out for kids who might hit Olivia, ok?" Mr. Stevens said, and Mrs. Johnson shocked her head yes. "Well I must be going off to the high school building." After that he walked down the stairs, thinking why he had a little girl abuse. Why could it not be a spoiled one? But he _did _care about me; he was at my funeral the day that I died. But lets continue as I got hit after Mr. Stevens left, that kid had got into trouble. As I watch him got into trouble, I did not laugh I just stared and I was motionless. Mrs. Johnson tried to get my attention but I just stand there, not moving Mrs. Johnson waved her hands in front of my eyes. But I just stood there, then she phone called Mr. Stevens, and told him to get to the head start ASAP (as soon as possible), he rushed towards

the head start building, a tried to get my attention, when I finally heard him, I sat down and cried.

"Aw, Olivia, don't cry, I won't hurt you," Mr. Stevens said, when he made said that, did he keep his promises? Yes! The only one I trusted was a superintendent. But all I cared is that I am safe not into trouble.

"Mrs. Johnson! What did you do to her?" Mr. Stevens asked.

TBC

If you want to read the whole story, buy the series. It is not in stores yet.


End file.
